Sin hipotecar el futuro
by Aruquita
Summary: No quiero que seas infeliz ¡¿Y si soy yo el que quiere estar aquí, el que quiere permanecer a tu lado! ¡No puedes detenerme, Luna, yo elijo y te elijo a ti!


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, el pairing es del mundo fan y la trama sí, esa es toda mía_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**Frase:**_ _«Lo que importa es amarse y basta, ¿no? Sin hipotecar el futuro» Perdona si te llamo amor, Federico Moccia_

—**o—**

**ooOOoo**

—**o—**

Aún ahora, cuando hecho la vista atrás, recuerdo esos días con cierto cariño. Rememoro las sensaciones que mi inexperto y huidizo corazón experimentó y sonrío. Resulta increíble lo mucho que puede hacer el calor humano sobre un corazón frío y vacío…. De eso mismo trata mi historia, de sentimientos ponzoñosos, deseos inconfesables y un amor, destinado al mismísimo abismo.

Como toda historia, la mía también tiene un principio; fue hace muchos años por lo que probablemente no recordaréis lo que pasó. Yo sí, como tantos otros, de uno u otro bando. Pues el dolor de una guerra no se olvida fácilmente y, de hacerlo, en mis manos tengo mi viejo y maltratado diario para recordármelo…

_**5 de Junio de 1998**_

Servicios comunitarios.

Suspiré, no era lo que me esperaba pero, para ser sincero conmigo mismo, lo prefería a pasar una sola noche en Azkaban. Al fin y al cabo, la única prueba de mi apoyo a la causa de Voldemort era la marca tatuada en mi antebrazo, puesta ahí por el estúpido espíritu fanático de mi padre. Por suerte para mí (y para todos los demás que, como yo, estaban ahí por culpa de sus padres) el Ministerio se había tomado su tiempo en pensar el castigo propicio para nuestra "presunta participación". Incluso Draco Malfoy había recibido un trato especial, aunque creo que en eso tuvo algo que ver Potter… No estoy del todo seguro.

En fin, en cuanto recibí el adusto papel de color amarillo, con la dirección y el nombre de quien parecía ser mi nuevo _patrón_, si es que a ese tal _Xenophilius Lovegood_ se lo podía llamar así (recordaba a ese chiflado y su absurda revista sin sentido), me dispuse a organizarlo todo.

Bueno, al menos no me había tocado una vieja squib o un mago senil. Por lo menos confiaba en que, como poco, me dejaran usar magia en ese cuchitril.

Sí, seguro que sí.

—o—

_**6 de Junio de 1998**_

Hoy llegué a mi destino y, francamente, llegué a pensar que me había confundido con las coordenadas. Aquella casa (si es que a esa construcción semiderruida destinada a precipitarse sobe el suelo de un momento a otro se le puede llamar casa) parecía más bien una choza de errantes mendigos… O algo peor.

Pero, como las desgracias no vienen solas, no tardó en aparecer mi presunto _patrón_. Sólo con ver su cabello alocado y esos ojos vidriosos estuve seguro. Incluso sus ropas, tan disconformes entre ellas y de color chillones, clamaban a gritos que saliera de allí por patas.

Me había equivocado y ahora estaba frente a una choza de gitanos.

Me dispuse a desaparecerme pero aquel ser fue más rápido que yo y, en dos zancadas, se apoderó de mi brazo.

"¡Hola, muchacho! Debes de ser Theodore Nott, ¿no? ¡Esperaba tu llegada con ilusión!" —exclamó con alegría.

Tragué. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

"Ya pensábamos que no ibas a llegar, ¿sabes? ¡Cómo vivimos tan lejos de la ciudad! Pero esto es mejor, ya lo verás, el aire aquí es puro y…"

Espera, espera… ¡¿Pensábamos?! Palidecí, ¿acaso tendría que cuidar de alguien más? ¡Cómo si con ese viejo loco no tuviera suficiente! Lo miré de reojo, por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de que hacía rato que no le escuchaba. Ere que ere, que no callaba.

Ya estaba meditando la idea de lanzarle un _muffliato_ cuando alguien más apareció tras aquella cochambrosa puerta de madera destartalada. Una chica, copia idéntica en pelo alocado y ojos perdidos, pero con algo diferente… Sí, algo tenía diferente.

Una cierta calma se apoderó de mi pecho… Supongo que me alegré de que no hubiera una segunda vieja senil ahí dentro. Sí, eso sería.

"Papá, vas a espantarlo" —aportó con una amplia sonrisa. He de admitir que ese gesto me dejó algo descolocado, ¿una sonrisa? No, hacía tiempo que no veía una… Y no estaba seguro de recordar cómo se esbozaban.

"¡Sólo le estaba explicando el aire tan limpio y puro que tenemos por aquí, Luna!" —afirmó el loco ese.

"Perdónale, es un entusiasta del aire puro"

¿Me estaba hablando a mí? Sí, eso debía ser… Vamos, tienes que responder algo, algo inteligente y adecuado…

"Ya…"

Mierda.

"Bueno… ¿Quieres que te enseñe el jardín? Al fin y al cabo, ahí es donde vas a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo"

"¡Excelente idea, Luna!" —aplaudió el viejo loco, andando entre tropezones patosos hacia la puerta—. "¡Iré a preparar un poco de té para celebrarlo!"

Genial, ahora resulta que iba a ser jardinero.

"Hay mucho trabajo por hacer" —siguió informando mientras caminábamos—. "Como habrás podido ver, nuestra casa recibió un duro golpe en la Guerra… Y, bueno, las cosas no se arreglan solas".

Oh, qué bien, y también obrero.

"Creo que tienes una concepción algo equivocada de lo que significa magia" —aporté—. "Sí que se arreglan solas, ¿sabes? Sólo hace falta un buen hechizo y… ¡Voilá!

Esperaba una mirada de enfado o incluso desprecio ante mi apunte pero, contra todo pronóstico, ella comenzó a reír de una forma… ¿Dulce?

"Eres muy raro" —susurró entre risas.

¿Raro? Vaya, al final sí que iba a ser verdad lo que decía mi padre…

"A mí me pareces más rara tú, a decir verdad"

"Oh, bueno, eso es porque soy rara" —afirmó, con un orgullo extraño—. "Aún no me has dicho tu nombre"

"Theodore"

"Ummm, ¿puede llamarte Theo?"

"Sí te place…"

"¡Theo entonces!" —exclamó, entrelazando sus dedos—. "Creo recordarte de slytherin, ¿No eras tú el que también podía ver los thestrals en quinto?"

Fruncí el ceño, como para olvidarlo.

"Creo que yo también me acuerdo de ti" —añadí—. "De una cabeza de león asombrosamente chillona" —Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta—. "Luna, ¿cierto?"

"Así es"

"¿Y por qué no queréis usar magia, Luna?"

"Mis padres levantaron esta casa con sus propias manos, sin usar magia. En aquellos años era mejor pasar por muggles que por magos, ¿sabes?"

"Vivieron los estragos de la Primera Guerra Mágica, ¿no?"

"El vivir como muggles les salvó la vida" —dijo, acariciando la losa color ceniza—. "Ahora que mi madre no está, queremos hacer lo mismo, para no empañar su esfuerzo con magia, ¿entiendes?"

¿Qué si tenía sentido? Pues no, no mucho. Pero, para desgracia de todos, aquella no era mi casa.

—o—

_**13 de Junio de 1998**_

Ya llevaba una semana con aquel trabajo sin sentido y lo único que había sacado en claro eran tres cosas:

Que el viejo loco ese tenía una malsana obsesión con el té (Si es que a esa guarrería sin sabor alguno se le podía llamar té) que más que a menta, como él afirmaba, sabía a las grageas esas de color amarillo vómito.

Que mientras que él estaba loco, su hija simplemente había perdido el rumbo. Siempre estaba con la mirada perdida y, cuando la observaba bien, descubría que sus ojos eran más opacos de lo que suelen serlo. Como si fuera ciega… O como si viera lo que otros no pueden.

Que en el transcurso de siete días había tenido más heridas y cortes que en toda mi vida. Aún peor, Luna se empeñaba en curármelas cada dos por tres y su acercamiento me producía sensaciones extrañas… Pero no del todo desagradables.

Todo ello, sumado al constante ambiente de dicha y alegría que esa familia se esforzaba en mantener, lograba enervarme hasta límites insospechados.

Sólo un mes, me repetía a mí mismo. El 6 de agosto el calvario terminaría y, con él, esos extraños retortijones que se agolpaban en mi estómago cada vez que Luna se acercaba.

Culpa del té, estoy seguro.

—**o—**

_**15 de Junio de 1998**_

Hoy ha pasado algo extraño, muy extraño… Tan sumamente extraño que el sólo hecho de recordarlo me da escalofríos. Será mejor que lo escriba, porque sólo así podré verlo desde otra perspectiva.

Esta mañana, cuando estaba inmerso en la tarea de aplicar la pastosa sustancia esa (cimentio creo que se llama) a la pared, Luna apareció tras de mí.

"¡Buenos días, Theo!" —canturreó, haciendo que la paleta se me escapara de entre los dedos. No porque me asustara, no, sino porque ese instrumento era resbaladizo.

"Hola, Luna"

"¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

Podía ver la ilusión impregnada en sus ojos. Realmente parecía una niña pequeña… Sin embargo, aquello no me provocaba repulsión alguna sino… Al revés.

"Sorpréndeme"

"¡Iremos a buscar Snoracks de cuernos arrugados!"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Bueno, hay que ser realistas, será difícil que podamos encontrarlos" —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos—. "¡Pero nada es imposible en este mundo para un mago, ¿no?"

Podría haberle refutado sus palabras, ¡cualquier habría podido! Y, en cambio, mi boca permaneció cerrada a cal y canto. Me levanté, sacudiendo el polvo de mis pantalones.

"Bueno, supongo que eso entra dentro de mi trabajo aquí" —agregué en un gruñido.

"¡Estupendo!" —exclamó de nuevo, tirando de mi brazo—. "¡No perdamos más tiempo!"

"Espera, espera. No podemos marcharnos así" —comenté, parándome en seco. Luna se giró, sin perder la sonrisa—. "¿No necesitamos un cebo o algo parecido?"

"Oh, no hace falta. Lo único que necesitamos para cazar a un Snorack de cuerno arrugado es la esperanza"

¿Esperanza? ¿En serio? Supongo que debió notar el escepticismo en mi cara porque soltó una alegre risita, rebuscando en el enorme bolso peludo de color naranja chillón que llevaba colgando del hombro.

"Pero no te preocupes, que también llevo algo de azúcar por si vemos Blymbys" —afirmó, sacando unos cuantos terrones para colocarlos literalmente encima de mis narices.

"Gracias, Luna, eso me consuela" —añadí, alejando el dulce de mí.

"¡Perfecto entonces!" —resolvió, guardándolos de nuevo en la bolsa para cogerme la mano. Pegué un respingo ante el calor que ella emanaba pero, antes si quiera que me planteara alejarme, el suelo desapareció bajo nosotros y nos desaparecimos.

Menudo día me esperaba.

En cuanto noté tierra firme bajo mis pies me permití abrí los ojos. Craso error, porque la visión del abismo que teníamos alrededor logró hacer que languideciera, agarrando con más fuerza el foco de calor que seguía sosteniéndome.

"¡Pero qué cojones!" —grité, alarmado—. "¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos, loca?!"

"Ya, ya, tranquilízate, he debido de desviarme un poco" —añadió, con calma.

"¡¿Un poco?!"

"Theo, si no dejas de gritarme a la oreja no podré concentrarme"

Lo que faltaba. Solté un hondo gruñido en respuesta. Entonces, Luna volvió a hacer que nos desapareciéramos y esta vez acabamos en un prado de tierra verde, con un pequeño riachuelo a un lado.

"Listo" —canturreó ella.

Me deshice de su agarre de un tirón, claramente ofendido. Odiaba que me pusieran en ridícula y aún peor en las alturas. Odiaba las alturas.

"Anda mira, habíamos acabado ahí" —murmuró ella, señalando la escarpada cumbre más allá—. "Curioso, ¿eh?"

¿Curioso? ¡¿Curioso?! Me obligué a respirar o cometería un homicidio. El viento sopló con fuerza y trajo consigo el aroma frutal que desprendía Luna. Suspiré y la miré. De espaldas a mí la brisa jugueteaba con su cabello rubio, haciendo que el sol le arrancase destellos dorados.

"Bueno…" —carraspeé—. "Y ahora qué"

Ella se volvió, esbozando una sonrisa.

"Ahora… Sólo queda esperar" —afirmó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Fruncí el ceño, sin duda aquella era la chica más rara que había conocido en mi vida—. "¿A qué esperas? Ven a sentarte conmigo"

Asentí, sentándome a su vera, no sin antes dejar una distancia de medio metro entre nosotros. Sólo por si acaso; no quería estar cerca cuando otro arranque de locura le diera por hacer efecto sobre ella.

Pasaron diez minutos, luego veinte y luego treinta. El reloj seguía contando y nada cambiaba. Luna seguía con la vista fija en el frente, casi sin parpadear. El sol atacaba con potencia nuestra posición y gotas de sudor comenzaban a surgir de nuestras pieles.

"No sé tú, pero yo no quiero que nos dé una insolación" —informé, sacando la varita para conjurar un parasol. En seguida el objeto apareció en mis manos y, con un ágil movimiento, lo hinqué en la tierra para que nos cubriera a los dos. Luna miró la tela, azul oscura y luego giró su mirada hacia mí.

"Ya pensaba que no ibas a sacar tu varita nunca" —susurró. Y en ese semblante serio vi la chispa de la desilusión.

"¿Pensaste que no cumpliría mi palabra y usaría magia?" —inquirí, recostándome sobre la hierba.

"Pues sí, la verdad. No te habría culpado, al fin y al cabo, tú y yo no nos conocemos" —dijo, abrazándose las rodillas—. "Incluso fuimos enemigos durante un tiempo…"

Oh no. Ya estaba entrando en terreno prohibido. Cerré los ojos, deseoso porque entendiera que no sacaría palabra alguna de mí. Sin embargo, ella siguió en su empeño.

"Cuando mi padre me dijo que se apuntaría al programa, tuve mis dudas. Muchos mortífagos habían hecho tanto daño a mis amigos, a mi familia y a mí misma… Que supongo que no quise"

Callé, esperando que ella siguiera mi ejemplo… Y esperando también que no lo hiciera…

"Pero luego pensé que vosotros no tenías la culpa. Que nadie elige donde nacer y cómo. Mi padre también hizo algo horrible durante la Guerra, ¿sabes? Y creyendo que así me salvaría estuvo a punto de hacer que la victoria se nos escapar de entre los dedos" —suspiró, posando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas—. "Me costó perdonarlo pero lo hice… ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo contigo? Además, me he dado cuenta de que eres una buena persona, Theodore, y me gusta mucho pasar el rato contigo"

"Pero no me conoces" —añadí, abriendo de nuevo los ojos—. "No sabes lo que he hecho ni a quien he hecho daño"

"Pues dímelo" —afirmó, acercándose a mí—. "Sácalo de ti, dímelo, no te juzgaré"

Quizás fueron sus ojos, esas dos gemas grises y refulgentes, abiertas de par en par, permitiéndome ahondar en su corazón y en su ser. Quizás fueran sus palabras, firmes y fuertes. Quizás fue mi propio egoísmo, el deseo interno de conciencia limpia.

Fuera lo que fuese, mi boca actuó sola y las palabras surgieron. Le conté acerca de mi vida, la historia que me hizo ser lo que soy ahora. Mis pecados de silencio, el horror que mis ojos habían visto y mis orejas habían oído. La muerte de mi madre y la condena a guardar silencio de mi padre.

Cuando terminé, esperé que ella se fuera, que no dijera nada y se diera la espalda. Que me odiara, que me despreciara por ser un cobarde.

Pero, en cambio, amargas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos. Me sentí descolocado, paralizado, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a eso. Pero no hizo falta, pues ella se adelantó de nuevo y sentí sus tímidas manos abrazándome. El calor de su pecho contra el mía, la humedad de sus lágrimas mojando mis hombros. Los hipidos de su cuerpo, todo.

Y algo en mí se rompió, como si se tratara de un viejo cascarón de hierro. Se desmenuzó como si de cartón se tratara y sentí calor, mucho calor. Un calor agradable a la vez que doloroso. Mis brazos actuaron por cuenta propia y la abracé contra mí, hundí la cabeza en su cuello y respiré su cálido aroma.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero el sol ya se ocultaba tras las montañas cuando Luna alzó la mirada. Sonrió y acarició con sus manos mis mejillas. Me sentía perdido en su mirada y, sin embargo, no quería que nadie osara sacarme de allí.

"Ya no estás solo" —afirmó, tirando de mí para que ambos nos pusiéramos en pie.

Pero se equivocada. Estaba solo, más solo que nunca.

—**o—**

_**20 de Junio de 1998**_

Tras aquel suceso nuestros caminos no han vuelto a cruzarse. Hace ya cinco días que no la veo, incluso en las comidas, ella no está. Su padre me ha dicho que ha ido a la ciudad a hacer algo importante, pero me preocupa. No duermo bien porque en mis sueños ella aparece y me despierta. En mis pensamientos también emerge y me hace sentir febril. Temo que algo esté pasando en mi interior, quizás tenga que ir al médico o, aún peor, al loquero.

Aquella tarde ya no tenía esperanza alguna de que Luna fuera a aparecer así que me dispuse a arreglar las viejas tejas del tejado. Estando arriba pude ver como dos figuras aparecieron de un petardazo sobre la colina más cercana. Caminaron hacia aquí y, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, reconocí ese cabello rubio y salvaje.

"¡Luna!" —exclamé, con una desesperación impropia de mí de la que ahora me avergüenzo pero que, entonces, no pude contener.

Bajé con prisa, dispuesto a correr a su encuentro, deseoso de volver a oír su dulce voz, aún sin saber porqué. Pero, entonces, vino el batacazo. Ella no estaba sola, creo haberlo mencionado, mas mi gozo anterior no supo ver al chico de pelo castaño y ojos claros, escondidos tras unas viejas gafas.

Me paré en seco al verlos… ¿Y ahora qué?

"¡Oh, Theo!" —exclamó Luna—. "¿Qué…? ¿Qué tal estás?"

Un momento, voz insegura, mirada esquiva… ¿Mejillas sonrosadas?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

"Bien" —respondí en un tono hosco y gruñón—. "¿Y tú, eres?"

El chico alternó miradas de confusión entre Luna y mi persona.

"Em, Rolf Scamander —murmuró, extendiendo una mano hacia mí—. "Tú eres Theo, ¿no? Encantado de conocerte"

Escruté su gesto con indiferencia, cruzándome de brazos.

"Es un afamado magizoologista, Theo, seguro que recuerdas a su abuelo, Newton Scamander"

"Ya veo"

"Sí y… Bueno, ha venido para ayudarme con la investigación de Snoracks de cuerno arrugado"

"Vaya, ¿en serio?" —inquirí con sorna.

"La investigación de la señorita Lovegood promete mucho, sí, creo que avanzaremos mucho juntos"

Juntos…. Me produce escalofríos sólo de recordarlo.

"Entonces no os molestaré más" —resolví, girándome para volver a mi tarea.

Actué como un estúpido y lo sé. Pero no me arrepiento ni una pizca.

—**o—**

_**20 de Junio de 1998**_

Cinco días ya han pasado y ese payaso no se va. Siento unas inmensas ganas de pegarle cada vez que se acerca a ella, reconozco esa cara en cualquier lado. La cara de un depredador acechando a su presa.

También puede que no sea así y que todo sea un simple producto de mi conciencia… ¿Celosa? No logro entenderlo, pero así parece. Estoy celoso, muy celoso. Celoso de no ser yo el que pasa con ella las horas y de no ser yo el que la hace reír.

En fin, supongo que sólo quedan 16 días. Sólo 16 días… Pero, ¿y luego qué? ¿Conseguiré olvidarla, olvidar a la única mujer que ha conseguido sacar algo bueno de mí?

No lo creo, es más, lo dudo mucho.

Por eso voy a hacer algo, sí, vais a ver.

—**o—**

_**21 de Junio de 1998**_

Definitivamente soy gilipollas pero, sí soy sincero conmigo mismo, lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez.

Todo comenzó ayer por la tarde. Como cada día, Luna y ese estúpido pasaban las mañanas Merlín sabe donde investigando posibles madrigueras de snoracks. Luego, cuando atardecía, ambos aparecían en la misma colina y se despedían, para después volver Luna. Pero, aquella tarde, algo debió de pasar. Sólo apareció Luna y, cuando lo hizo, echó a correr hacia la casa. No paró ni un segundo hasta llegar y, al pasar por mi lado, pude ver perfectamente cómo sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas.

Al instante la alarma saltó en mi interior.

"Luna, querida, ¿qué ocurre?" —murmuró su padre al verla en aquel estado.

"No es nada, sólo necesito descansar un momento" —aseguró antes de perderse tras la puerta.

"Oh, cielos… ¡Le prepararé algo de té para calmar los nervios!"

Observé como el viejo loco se perdía tras la cocina para entregarme a mis propios pensamientos, ¿qué podía haber pasado? ¿Tal vez él se habría propasado de alguna manera?

Sí eso debía de ser. Gruñí, preso de una cólera cada vez más acuciante. Entré en la casa y avancé en zancadas enfadadas hacia la cocina.

"Señor Lovegood" —susurré, llamando su atención—. "Déjeme, yo le llevaré el té a Luna"

"Oh, no hace falta muchacho yo mismo lo haré"

"Insisto"

"No hay nada mejor que el apoyo de un padre, créeme, yo lo haré"

Suspiré y, antes de que él pudiera volver a abrir la boca, saqué la varita y conjuré el hechizo indicado. Los ojos de Xenophilius chispearon durante un momento para apagarse.

"Insisto de nuevo, señor Lovegood"— repetí. Y esta vez sus manos acataron la orden sin rechistar. Agarré la bandeja y me dispuse a subir las escaleras.

Nunca antes había estado en ese lugar de la casa y parecía un mundo aparte. Las paredes estaban pintadas con colores al azar y, en cada esquina, un marco pintado al óleo reflejaba la cara de una persona. Creo que reconocí a Potter y esos dos amigos suyos, Longbutt… Lungbott… Bueno ese que mató a la serpiente con la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Espera, había uno nuevo, una cara seria y falta de sentimiento, con ojos azul claro y pelo castaño…

"¿Soy yo?"

Luna se revolvió entre las sábanas y asomó la cabeza para mirarme.

"Sí, me gustan tener conmigo a la gente que quiero"

"Querer es una palabra muy ambigua, Luna" —susurré, acercándome a ella. Puse la bandeja sobre la mesita y me senté en el suelo, mirándola—. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Dime, Theo, porque el corazón es tan complicado"

"No te entiendo"

Se incorporó, quedando ambos a la misma altura.

"Dame la mano"

Le hice caso, entregándole la extremidad. Entonces Luna la guió hacia su pecho y la colocó justo encima de su corazón. Sentí los rápidos y fuertes latidos del mismo.

"No puedo amar a quien me ama" —susurró, esbozando una triste sonrisa—. "Y amo a quien jamás podrá amar"… Mi corazón quiere abandonarme porque no le doy razones para seguir conmigo… ¿Lo notas?"

En sus ojos ya no había rastro de la felicidad que siempre solía acompañarlos, en su lugar una triste tristeza los opacaba. Suspiré, posando mis manos en sus mejillas.

"Hay que estar loco para no amarte, Luna"

Aquellas palabras salieron sin más, sin pensarlas ni meditarlas. Ya estaban fuera. Algo en ella cambió y fue la primera vez que la vi atónita.

"Theo… ¿Tú me quieres?"

"No lo sé" —admití.

"No. Me tienes cariño, agradeces la confidencia que hay entre nosotros pero no, no me quieres"

"¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes cuándo ni yo mismo lo sé?"

Ella sonrió de nuevo y, con movimientos nerviosos, apartó los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre mi mirada.

"Porque sientes lo mismo que yo siento por Rolf… Cariño" —susurró con voz queda—. "Es por eso que no pude responderle cuando esta tarde me abrió su corazón, es por eso que salí corriendo cuando sus labios rozaron los míos"

Noté como una mano fría apretaba mi corazón a medida que Luna acercaba su rostro al mío. Tragué, notando en sus ojos un brillo del todo desconocido.

"¿También huirás si te beso, Theo?" —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Su aliento dulce chocó contra mi frente y tuve que cerrar los ojos—. "¿Acaso estamos destinados a ser… Infelices?

"No… No lo sé"

"Yo tampoco…"

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la distancia se acortara entre nosotros. Sentí la humedad de sus labios, cálidos y dulces; los movimientos inseguros de sus a manos en mi cuello, el silencio de quien espera una respuesta, sea buena o mala.

Tal vez debí hacerle caso y salir corriendo, tal vez todo habría sido diferente… Tal vez me habría arrepentido el resto de mi vida.

Mi cuerpo respondió antes de que lo hiciera el cerebro, apresé sus labios con los míos, desesperado, hambriento, preso de un calor que sólo ella era capaz de sofocar. Luna emitió un suave suspiro, desapareciendo sus últimas barreras y, con ellas, los últimos cascarones de mi corazón. Nuestros movimientos pasaron de ser lentos a rápidos, de inexpertos a voraces. Me encontré explorando su cuerpo sin previo aviso, el sabor de su piel, cada lunar y cada rincón. Al mismo tiempo ella respondía con efusividad, con el mismo ardiente deseo hasta que… Hasta que lo sentí.

Gotas saladas surcaron sus mejillas para terminar en las mías, la miré sin comprender, ¿acaso me había excedido?

"¿Luna, qué ocurre?" —pregunté—. "¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Quieres… Quieres que me vaya?"

Sin embargo ella negó, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Me miró.

"No quiero que te vayas" —susurró con una voz trémula y miedosa. Realmente parecía una niña desvalida y aterrorizada—. "No quiero que pase algo que no quieres que pase y me odies por ello… O te odies a ti mismo… Theo… Somos muy diferentes"

"¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?"

"Que las dos caras de una moneda jamás pueden llegar a rozarse… Que la Luna jamás podrá compartir su vida con el sol…"

"Vale, vale, para ya de decir tonterías"

"No son tonterías y lo sabes"

"Luna…"

"¡No, Theo!" —exclamó y nuevas lágrimas empañaron sus ojos—. "Mi mundo no es el tuyo… Lo que yo hago, en lo que yo creo… No es para ti"

"Si lo dices por la marca… Luna ya sabes porque la tengo, jamás te haría daño"

Ella negó, sujetando mi cara para que nuestras frentes estuvieran unidas.

"No es eso" —susurró, esbozando una tímida sonrisa—. "No quiero que seas infeliz"

Aquello acabó con la última brizna de paciencia (e inteligencia) que me quedaba. Me deshice de su agarre con brusquedad, poniéndome en pie.

"¡¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para decidir sobre mi felicidad?!" —grité, colérico—. ¡¿Y si soy yo el que quiere estar aquí, el que quiere permanecer a tu lado?! ¡No puedes detenerme, Luna, yo elijo y te elijo a ti!

"Te engañas, piensas que esto podrá funcionar y la verdad es…Que ahora funciona, que ahora nos queremos pero, ¿qué pasará mañana? ¿Seguirás queriéndome?

"Sí, lo haré"

"Mientes"

"¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!" —gruñí, masajeándome las sienes—. "Luna, sí esto es un error para ti dilo. Dime que no quieres esto, que no… Que no me quieres… Y te prometo que me iré por donde he venido y jamás volverás a verme"

El tiempo se paralizó a medida que ella se incorporaba y quedaba en pie. Avanzó hacia mí y, cuando nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban, de sus labios salieron las palabras que más daño me harían en la vida.

"Lo es, ha sido un error. Un dulce error para mí y uno amargo para ti"

No había sonrisa en sus labios, ni dulzura en sus ojos. Era la realidad, la dura y fría realidad. A partir de ahí mi cuerpo volvió a tomar el rumbo y caminé confundido escaleras abajo. No sé cómo demonios llegué a mi casa ni mucho menos a mi cama pero lo último que recuerdo es estar escribiendo esto, consciente de que acababa de realizar el error más estúpido de mi vida.

Por creerme sus palabras y no escuchar a su corazón.

Por conformarme con la tranquilidad de un corazón roto y tener miedo de la felicidad.

Porque, definitivamente, soy gilipollas.

—**o—**

_**26 de Junio de 1998**_

Hace ya días que no he vuelto a abrir este libro porque, la simple imagen de lo anteriormente escrito es lo suficientemente dolorosa para cerrar de nuevo el diario.

Pero no, no puedo seguir de este modo.

No he vuelto a la casa de los Lovegood y tampoco creo que reciba quejas. Estoy seguro de que Luna habrá pensado en la excusa propicia para que su padre (ya de por sí confundido por mi _imperius_) se creyera mi ausencia.

Se me retuerce el estómago al pensar que ahora él tiene vía libre. Y sí, ella dijo que no lo quería… Pero también dijo que me quería para después llamar error al mejor momento de mi entera existencia…

Tendría que haberme muerto, ahora lo veo. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido ponerme delante de una maldición asesina hace unos meses… Ahora el instinto de supervivencia prevalece y no me veo capaz.

Odio ser humano.

—**o—**

_**28 de Junio de 1998**_

Las cosas parece que vuelven a su cauce. Hace poco recibí una carta de Zabini invitándome a trabajar con él en una empresa que su madre va a abrir en Chicago.

Quién sabe, puede que un cambio de aires me dé una nueva perspectiva… Supongo que nada pierdo por probar.

—**o—**

_**2 de Julio de 1998**_

Estaba listo, preparado. Tenía la maleta a mi diestra y la varita en mi mano. Zabini hablaba de cosas banales en el asiento de al lado y el avión estaba a punto de despegar. Entonces, la diosa fortuna quiso darme otra de sus patadas en los huevos.

"Anda, no sabía que Lunática Lovegood fuera a casarse"

Son pocas palabras, ¿cierto? Y consiguieron desestabilizarme por completo. Así que aquí me hayo, corriendo sin rumbo por el aeropuerto en busca del puñetero baño de caballeros donde pueda desaparecerme.

¿Qué por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué corro como un descosido en busca de una mujer que no quiere verme, que ha manifestado sus deseos porque yo continúe con mi vida lejos de ella?

En fin, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy gilipollas…

—¿Cariño que haces?

Oh, vaya, pillado.

—Nada, sólo ojeaba mi viejo diario —contesté.

Noté un peso en el respaldo de mi butaca y al instante unos brazos de abrazaron el cuello.

—Ya veo, ¿recordando viejos tiempos?

—Nunca está de más, ¿no?

—Te dije que echarías de menos tu antigua vida y no quisiste hacerme caso. Culpa tuya.

Sonreí, besando con dulzura su antebrazo.

—¿Y por dónde vas?

—Por cuando corrí como un cosaco para arrancarte de las garras de ese entrometido gafotas.

—Oh, ¿dices cuando tuve que impedir que te partiera la cara por besarme en medio de la ceremonia?

—No haberla hecho al aire libre.

—Theo…

—Vale, vale, pero no negarás que hice bien en volver.

—No, porque ahora, aunque quieras, no podrás deshacerte de mí. Amarnos y basta, ¿no?

—Sin hipotecar el futuro.

—Pero Theo, eso es algo que no te puedo prometer…

Sonreí, cerrando el libro.

—Yo mismo me aseguraré de que lo cumplas.

—**o—**

**ooOOoo**

—**o—**

_Pues ale, la verdad es que no me imaginaba en hacer algo taaaaaaaaaaaan largo… Pero en fin, así salió y así se quedó. Es muy divertido esto de usar el formato "diario" me lo paso realmente chupi jugando con los pensamientos de un personaje tan interrogante como lo es Theo. Me ha salido algo de comedia, sí, y algo pastelosa, pues también._

_El libro no es santo de mi devoción, pero la frase me ha gustado. Además, una frase así merecía una historia y una historia le he dado._

_¡Un besote!_

_Aru_


End file.
